The New Spidergirl
by Heratic666
Summary: A young 15 year old outcast is a fan of Spider-man already, but can she handle the responsibilities of being The New Spider-girl, along with school, and her mother being a single parent? Read to find out, then review please. ^__~V
1. YOU MUST READ FIRST!

YOU MUST READ THIS FIRST!  
  
I DID NOT COPY THIS STORY! I WAS ONCE BLONDIE6(SIC)6 BUT I CHANGED MY NAME! SO DON'T ACCUSE ME OF PLAGIARISM!  
  
Thank you,  
  
Heratic666 


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

Title: The New Spider-girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man. But I do own this story! Thank you and have a good day!  
  
Extra: This is my first Spider-man fic. Please R & R. Thank you. Kehly is pronounced, 'Kelly'. It's the Scottish spelling for it. It's my name! And I know that the story is a little close to the movie and comic, but it strays further away later on.  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P  
  
A young girl, about 15 walks down the street, in the early morning to get to school. She has long blonde hair, pulled into two braided pigtails, and bright but sad blue eyes. She's dressed in a red long sleeve shirt with a Jack and Sally decal on the front, from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas', and stitches on the sleeves, black micro suede wide legged flares covering black swirl Maryjanes, a brown beanie with 'Dork' embroidered on it, a spiked collar, and spiked wristbands, in her hand is a lunchbox with Spider man on it, he being her favorite hero. Glued to her ears is a pair of headphones, to drown out the taunts and torments she gets from the other kids at school on a daily basis.  
  
"Now everybody," the girl's first hour teacher screeched, "We're going to a very nice college and I want you all to be on your best behavior because we are their guests!"  
  
'School field trip, goody.' The girl, Kehly, rolls her eyes. She has to sit behind a group of giggling preps on the bus, and she's stuck there for four hours. "My favorite conversations, hair, make-up, and most of all boys." She grumbles sarcastically as she turns up the volume on her Walkman.  
  
Ten minuets later, Kehly gets tapped on the shoulder. She takes her headphones off and looks up, "Um.Dork girl, do you think you can turn that down? We're trying to have a conversation, but all we can hear is that screaming and pounding from your headphones."  
  
Kehly looked at the girl, and then in a valley girl accent she retorts, "Um.Preppy bitch, how about I just leave the volume where it is, and you guys leave me alone!" With that she did a fake giggle and put her headphones back on and stared out the window.  
  
+__+ +__+ +__+ +__+ +__+ +__+ +__+ +__+ +__+ +__+ +__+ +__+ +__+ +__+ +__+  
  
Finally they made it to the college, and off that stuffy bus. Kehly popped her neck and back, and the giggling girls instantly started to shudder at the sound. "God! I wanted off that fucking bus, and now we are here, at the stupid college." She pulled her headphones off as they entered and took out a notepad and pen to take notes. They were there to look at the spider research that was there, and Kehly had to take notes for the school paper.  
  
As they walked through the laboratory, Kehly started to chew on her pen instead of taking notes, for to her it was all to incredible. "Wow!" She breathed as she eyed each of the spiders. The class moved on, talking about nothing, but Kehly, on the other hand, stood back and started writing notes. She wrote about two pages as the woman spoke when unbeknownst to her, a little blue and red spider landed on her hand. She didn't realize it, until it was too late; the thing bit her right above the thumb.  
  
"Fuck! What the hell!" She shouted when she felt a sharp pain in her hand. She instantly dropped her pen and notepad, and looked at the wound, then to the ground, ignoring the shocked stares she got from the teachers and the snickering of other students. She brought the wound up to her mouth and she began to suck on it, hoping to relieve some of the pain, while leaning down to pick up the pen and notepad.  
  
=O= =O= =O= =O= =O= =O= =O= =O= =O= =O= =O= =O= =O= =O= =O= =O= =O= =O=  
  
On the ride home, she began to feel a little queasy, and she began to break into a cold sweat, but she didn't show her discomfort, she wouldn't give the preppy bitches that privilege of seeing her in a vulnerable state.  
  
She began the semi-long walk home and her world began to spin. She finally made it in the door and just dropped her stuff in the doorway, "Kehly," her mother began worriedly, "Are you okay?"  
  
Kehly stalked to the bottom of the staircase and replied quietly, "Yeah, mom. I'm okay; I'm just really tired. Long day, is all." With that she walked upstairs and into her room. She got in there and began shivering; her world began spinning once more, but faster than before, and she began sweating again, then suddenly her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor with a loud thud.  
  
@__@ @__@ @__@ @__@ @__@ @__@ @__@ @__@ @__@ @__@ @__@  
  
When Kehly woke up the next morning, she could hear every tick of her clock, the soft cooing of the neighbor's doves, and the distant voice of her mother talking to someone, and then she noticed that when she got up off the floor, she wasn't dizzy, or felt sick. She looked around the room, "Weird." She whispered before she changed into a pair of jeans, a plain black shirt, and her Wonder Woman hoodie. When she came down the stairs, she did a back flip from the top, and landed with a loud 'thud' on her feet.  
  
Her mother came out of the kitchen when she heard the sound, "Kehly, I thought you didn't feel well." Her mother looked at her, surprised.  
  
"Ummm." Kehly began, "I got better?" She asked to see if it was a good enough excuse. She didn't wait for her mom to answer, for she went and grabbed her bag and headed out the door, calling, "I gotta go mom. I'll see ya later!"  
  
"Okay," her mother sighed, "Don't forget, you have to come straight home today. You have a doctor's appointment."  
  
"Yes mom, I know." With that she closed the door and started the semi long walk to the bus stop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kehly's day went by slowly. She finished her work early in her Honors English 1-2 class and got in a fight with the teacher, in French 1-2 she kept getting notes from this guy that freaked the hell outta her. Her third hour class, Business Tech, after she had finished, she pulled out one of the many books she had in her bag, 'Interview with the Vampire' by Anne Rice. She looked up at the clock in the classroom, "40 minutes till class ends." She drawled to herself, and began to read. Kehly kept fidgeting, trying to get comfortable, and suddenly the bell rang for lunch. "Finally, lunch!!" She sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"I would like a taco salad please." Kehly said to the aged woman.  
  
The cafeteria worker smiled at Kehly's manners, "What would you like on it?"  
  
"Ummm. Cheese, onions, tomatoes, and black olives please." The man got to work and handed her the salad, "Can I also have some sour cream please?" The old man gave her a little container of sour cream and she replied, "Thank you, and have a nice day." She paid for the food, and grabbed a large pink lemonade drink, then went to go sit in her usual spot.  
  
"God I'm so tired! This isn't a good day." Kehly went to put her plate down, and her bag. When she raised the sleeves of her hoodie, something ejected from her wrist and stuck to the wall, "A spider web?" She said softly while staring at the stuff on the wall, "What the hell?" She looked at her wrists and there were little spots on both. The spots were of and irregular shape and they were lighter than her already pale skin. "Oh my god! What the hell is happening to me?" Suddenly she sensed something flying at the back of her head. She spun around and caught it, much to the surprise of everybody that was watching. She looked at the little ball in her hand, a hacky sack.  
  
Suddenly an upperclassman, a nice one at that, called, "Hey, can you toss that back here?" She did, but with immense force. The boy caught it and it wound up turning the palm of his had red, and later on, bruising it. "Ow! That hurt!"  
  
Kehly ran over to T.J. and started apologizing, "OhmiGod T.J.! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-,"  
  
He cut her off, "Gee, been eating your Wheaties lately?" He said in a joking tone and he started to laugh, holding his hurt palm.  
  
"He-he," she laughed, embarrassed at what he said, and her face turned bright red, "Uh, I guess you could say that." By then, a lot of kids crowded around the two and started to ask 20 questions. Kehly, being invisible, crawled out of the teeming mass of students, and headed for where her bag was. She picked it up, threw her trash away, and walked to 5th period, the last period of the day.  
  
She got into her Discovery class, sat down at her desk and put her head down. The bell rang and her classmates started pouring in, all talking about what happened at lunch. A couple of kids pointed and laughed, saying, "That scrawny little thing? I'll believe it when I see it!" Others just talked about how it was a shock that something that small, and that quiet could get the attention of a senior, and wondered about how he knew her name. Then the rest just plain sat there and stared at her, whispering things about how it was weird that she sensed the hacky sack flying at the back of her head, and then spun around and caught it.  
  
In the middle of class, it got to the point where Kehly couldn't take it any longer, all the whispers, the slanders and the stares. "What's wrong with you people? All I did was catch a hacky sack, and you whisper and stare. And so what, I know a senior! He takes my bus, and we talk. That's how he knows my name, and that's how someone as popular as him, notices something this small and this quiet! Are you people happy now? You have your fucking answers! Now just leave me alone!"  
  
Then one kid had the gall to ask, "How did you know the hacky sack was coming at your head?"  
  
Kehly glared at him, grabbed her bag and walked to the front of the boy's desk, and then she spat, every word dripping with venom, "I don't know, now fuck off!" Then she stormed out of the classroom. Then she ran. She just ran and ran like she didn't have a care in the world, or lots of problems and running from them.  
  
@------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @-- ---- @------  
  
When Kehly finally stopped running, she wound up in an alley. Suddenly the tears hit her. She slumped against the wall and sank to the ground, wallowing in self-pity. "This isn't fair. Why do I have to be like this?"  
  
She was cut off from her thoughts by a cold blade pressed up against her throat, and a filthy hand pressed over her mouth. "Easy there girly," the drunken voice said, "I can make all your problems go away, if you're good." With that he pulled her into a dark niche and pressed his extremely filthy and much larger body against hers.  
  
Kehly began to struggle when the man ran his hands over her body. "Let me go you drunk fuck!" she screamed, then scratched his unshaven face, causing it to bleed immensely.  
  
He barely even flinched, "Oh now, little girly," he began and pulled the knife out from underneath her throat, "You shouldn't have done that." Kehly's eyes widened when he pulled the blade back and before he was able to plunge it into her stomach and chest, she got her arm free and grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it back, causing him to drop the blade. He stared wide-eyed at her and she punched him in the stomach, causing him to hit the wall opposite to her and go unconscious. Then suddenly, webbing shot out from her wrist, plastering the man to the wall.  
  
Kehly stared in astonishment at her own actions, "Whoa!" She said softly, and then looked at her watch and screamed, "Whoa!!" Then she took off running.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she got home, she faced a furious mother. "Kehly! Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Mom!" She shouted, matching her mother's volume, "I told you! After school, I kind of took another way home and almost got raped! I was in a dark alley and I had to fight this fat ass drunk guy off me. I wasn't out having fun! I know it may seem like a wild story, but you've got to believe me! Please! The school also must've called already. I can't really explain that. I just kind of blew up. I mean, I did something really weird at lunch and the kids in my class wouldn't leave me alone about it!" Kehly explained while following her mother to her room, still yelling even though her mother slammed the door in her face.  
  
Kehly stared at the door in her face for a couple of minutes, "Forget it, I'm going to bed. Good night mom!" She called as she walked to her room to crash and burn. 


	3. Chapter Two: Secrets Almost Told

Title: The New Spider-girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man. But I do own this story! Thank you and have a good day!  
  
Extra: This is my first Spider-man fic. Please R & R. Thank you. Kehly is pronounced, 'Kelly'. It's the Scottish spelling for it. It's my name! And 'Thomas Wyatt' is my boyfriend. So you may not use these names in a personal story.  
  
Chapter Two Secrets Almost Told  
  
:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%  
  
Kehly laid in bed, wide awake, for two hours until she finally decided to call the only true friend she'd ever had, and the only person she'd ever cared about, Thomas Wyatt. She got up out of bed, grabbed the phone, and dialed his number.  
  
The phone rang a few times. Suddenly a tired voice answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey." Kehly replied in a semi-tired and extremely bored tone.  
  
"What time is it? It's like.12:00, what are you doing still up?" Thomas asked.  
  
Kehly was silent for a while, "I can't sleep. I just have a lot on my mind. I needed someone to talk to."  
  
"Oh. Okay, so talk."  
  
"I just had this really bad day. I got in a fight with my English teacher because I was finished early and started to read, then I kept getting these notes from this guy that I really don't like in my French class, then at lunch. At lunch it was awful! I went to sit down and the weirdest thing happened to me." Kehly stopped because she couldn't hear anything from the other side except for faint snoring sounds. Feeling a little rejected she said softly, "Good night to you too." Then hung up the phone.  
  
-__- -__- -__- -__- -__- -__- -__- -__- -__- -__- -__- -__- -__- -__- -__- -__- -__- -__-  
  
Early the next morning, Thomas woke up to the sound of a loud explosion from the basement. He threw some clothes on and ran downstairs to the basement.  
  
There was smoke billowing out from underneath the cracks of the basement door. He slowly reached out a hand to the doorknob, about to think twice; He knows he's not supposed to go in there, but he was worried about his father, so Thomas slowly turned the knob and opened the door. A gush of wind and thick smoke enveloped him, burning his skin and stinging his eyes. Thomas walked down the stairs to see his father laying face down on the cold cement floor.  
  
"Dad? Dad! C'mon! Get up, you have to get out of here." As Thomas spoke, there was another explosion, larger and louder than the one before. It knocked him to the ground, causing him to loose his breath. When he inhaled all he got was the toxic smoke and fumes from the explosion, causing him to cough repeatedly. Throughout the coughing fits, Thomas managed to drag his dad out of the basement and out of the house. One last time he tried to wake his dad, "Dad, c'mon! Wake up." But his efforts failed miserably for suddenly his whole world started to spin, then go dark as he passed out from the fumes.  
  
@__@ @__@ @__@ @__@ @__@ @__@ @__@ @__@ @__@ @__@ @__@  
  
The phone rang at Kehly's house and her mother answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Yes, hello. Is Ke-hly there?" An older more refined woman's voice said the name slowly, not wanting to mess it up, even though she completely slaughtered it.  
  
"It's pronounced 'Kelly' and yes she is. Hang on a moment." Her mother replied confused. She put the phone down and walked upstairs to her daughter's room. "Kehly, there's someone on the phone for you." She lightly shook her daughter and handed her the phone. Then walked back downstairs to hang the other one up.  
  
"Hello?" Kehly said still half asleep.  
  
"Yes, Kehly?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm Helen,"  
  
"And?" Kehly cut her off.  
  
" I'm a nurse at the Douglas Emergency Hospital."  
  
"And?"  
  
"There's a young man here, Thomas Wyatt,"  
  
"What the hell?!" Kehly shot up in bed.  
  
"Yes, now he's here under very strange circumstances. Well, when the paramedics found him and his father." Helen paused, "You know what, I think you should just come down here."  
  
"Okay." Kehly gulped and hung up the phone. She got out of bed and threw some clothes on then ran downstairs. "Mom, I gotta go someplace. I swear I'll be back before dinner. If not, I'll call. Okay, I love you!"  
  
Kehly ran all the way to the hospital, which was only a few blocks away from where she lived.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ `~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Kehly finally reached the hospital and ran in the doors, looking like a raving lunatic. Out of breath she shoved her way to the reception desk.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am. I need to speak with Helen."  
  
"Yes, she's right over there, but you can't," before the woman could finish her sentence, Kehly was already up by Helen.  
  
"Helen?" The woman turned around, "Hi, I'm Kehly. The one you just called. I need to know what's going on."  
  
"Yes, first of all, we found your number in the pocket of his jeans. That's how we got in contact with you."  
  
"Tell me what happened!" Kehly demanded.  
  
"Calm down Little One. Okay, we don't know for sure what happened, all we know is that when the paramedics found him with his father, they were both unconscious on the front lawn. Also, what caused them to pass out, we're still a little unsure about it, and all we know is that it was some sort of fume."  
  
"Well, now that I know this, can I see him?"  
  
"Well, I guess so, but he's still unconscious."  
  
"I don't care. I need to see him! He's my only friend!"  
  
"Right this way Little,"  
  
"Don't call me 'Little One'!" Kehly spat, every word dripping with venom.  
  
"Okay, Kehly. Here you go."  
  
The next sight Kehly saw was the most horrifying thing. Thomas was hooked up to a breathing machine, and IV and all sorts of other things. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was in a peaceful sleep, but then she noticed the painful grimace on his face, and tears started to fall from her eyes. His skin was paler than usual, and his once mauve lips, now blue and chapped. There were small burns on his cheeks and neck.  
  
"I'll leave you alone." Helen said softly.  
  
"Thank you." With that Kehly slowly walked up to the bed, pulled a chair up close to it, and sat. "What did you do? What happened? Thomas, you can't do this to me, you can't just pass out and expect me to keep going. You're my only friend. You can get out of this, whatever it was that happened. Just wake up and be the usual pain in the ass Thomas. Please!" Kehly held his hand and laid her head down on his chest.  
  
As Kehly lay there, holding his hand and quietly singing a song by his favorite band, KoRn, she felt a tiny squeeze on her hand. She stopped singing and looked up to see the dark blue eyes of her best friend. Thomas smiled weakly, "Hey there." 


	4. Chapter Three: Azreal

Title: The New Spider-girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man. But I do own this story! Thank you and have a good day!  
  
Extra: This is my first Spider-man fic. Please R & R. Thank you. Kehly is pronounced, 'Kelly'. It's the Scottish spelling for it. It's my name! And 'Thomas Wyatt' is my boyfriend. So you may not use these names in a personal story.  
  
Chapter Three Azreal  
  
:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%:%  
  
"You-you-you-DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!!! YOU HEAR!!!!!!" Kehly instantly screamed. "You had me scared to death! Now, Thomas, I want to know what happened! What the hell did you do to wind up here?! To make me loose sleep over YOU! Give me a good explanation or else I'm going to go right back home and go back to bed!! Is that clear?" Kehly started pacing back and forth by the bed. Suddenly Thomas gently caught her wrist and she stopped.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll tell you." He said in a soft voice. So he explained and she sat and listened tentatively to every word: Just happy and content to be alone with him.  
  
After all was explained, Kehly looked the clock in the room, "Shit! I have to get home. You get better, and call me later. See you later Thomas." She called as she ran out the door.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Later that night, Thomas started feeling pains in his stomach. He writhed in pain and his heart raced, as he screamed. Suddenly he began to change; he grew taller, and broader in the shoulders. His skin disintegrated to form rotting flesh dripping with blood, and shoulder plates that looked like human skulls. His hands grew large claws and thick bone plates at the knuckles. His face became distorted and grotesque, but his dark blue eyes remained the same. With a loud roar, he busted through the doors and slammed anyone that was in his way into the wall. He slammed into the security guard at the door and ran into the dark night.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Mom I told you! Thomas was in the hospital! That's where I was!" Kehly yelled at her mother.  
  
"Kehly, I don't know what I'm going to do with you anymore."  
  
"Oh really? Then fine! I'll just leave! You don't know what to do with me so I'll leave. I'll make it easier on you and just leave!" She screamed and ran out the door.  
  
"Kehly! No! That's not." her mother stood there, in tears, "meant." Then she fell to floor crying. 


	5. Author's Note

Hello all my dedicated readers! Heratic666 here to tell you that there wont be any chapters added anytime soon in my story, as a result of schoolwork and all. So I ask all of you to please be patient, and have faith; for I will finish this.  
  
~Heratic666 


End file.
